Lyon 9 Crossover Days 2: Lyon 9: The Final Fight
Lyon 9: The Final Fight is the sixth episode of Ben 10: The Final Fight. It crosses over with Lyon 9. Plot Ben is walking in town, drinking a grape smoothie. Lyon is also walking, reading the news about the fabled Ben 10. They bump into each other and fall down. The smoothie poured out and onto the newspaper. "You ruined my smoothie!" complained Ben, looking at Lyon. "You ruined my newspaper!" said Lyon, looking at the newspaper. Then, Lyon looked up. "Oh my gosh, you're the fabled Ben Tennyson!" "Hey, what's that on your wrist?" asked Ben. "The Oppositrix," replied Lyon. "What can it do?" asked Ben. "Turn your aliens into opposites," said Lyon. "Cool," said Ben, walking away. Lyon turned into Jetray and flew fast. He told Robert about meeting Ben. "No way!" said Robert. "I don't believe you," he said. "Trust me, you will," said Lyon. Meanwhile, Ben was fighting Aggregor as Lodestar. "You can't win!" said Aggregor, blasting Ben with minutes of red beams. "How about..." started Ben, pressing the Ultimotrix. "Ultimate Lodestar!?" finished Ben. Ben turned a tree into metal, then magnetized it over Aggregor and dropped it. He absorbed the ground and punched Aggregor a whole lot of times. Ben turned back to normal and left. Aggregor walked in the seperate direction, looking at pictures of Gwen, Kevin, and Jessica. Lyon was watching TV and eating a bowl of chips. He heard a crash outside. Grandpa Max was in a spaceship caught on flames. Robert slapped the Robertrix. "Watagoo!" said Robert, spitting water at the spaceship. "That was my job!" said Lyon. Dr. Animo was mutating a tree into a monster like Wildvine. "Now it's my time to rock!" said Lyon, slapping the Oppositrix. "Heatblast!" yelled Lyon. "What can this one do?" he asked, melting the monster as Animo made more. One of the monsters shot pieces of bark that pinned Robert and Lyon to the ground. "I still have something else," said Lyon, shooting fire from his head. The fire knocked off a piece off bark that fell on the Oppositrix, reversing Heatblast. "Opposite Heatblast!" yelled Lyon. He slipped from the pieces of bark and blasted a whole bunch of water at the device used to mutate the trees. It short-circuited and blew up. Lyon did a whirlpool that tore the tree monsters into bark. Animo blasted beams from cuffs on his coat. Lyon transformed again. "Upchuck!" yelled Lyon. He ate the beams and blasted them back, destroying the cuffs. Animo fused with one tree monster, Grandpa Max, and the spaceship. Lyon transformed once again. "Opposite Upchuck!" He blasted a bomb from his stomach that blew up the bark. Then, he spit a solid cube at Animo that knocked off the metal from the spaceship. Finally, he launched his skin at Animo. It tied him up. Ben appeared as Ditto. "My ultimate can do something to reverse this effect," said Ben, turning ultimate. "Ultimate Ditto!" He put his hand over Animo and seperated him from Max and the other things. He took a bulb from his body and trapped Animo with it. "Hi, Lyon," he said. "You really did meet Ben? That's so ''cool!" he said, walking up to Ben. They both walked away, talking. Later, Lyon was eating dinner with Jessica and his parents. For dinner was fish topped with health grease, deviled eggs, and vegetable mix. The mix was made of potato skin, carrots, broccoli, and cauliflower. Jessica liked weird food combos. She took a big piece of potato skin and put broccoli, fish, and deviled egg cream in it. She wrapped it up and ate it. "It's not fair. I meet Ben, then Robert hangs out with him. Next thing you know, they're both playing basketball together," said Lyon, while accidentally eating his vegetables with his hands, using a carrot as a knife to cut the fish, and using a sharp piece of broccoli to pick up a piece of fish. "Be careful what you do," said Mr. Niner. You and Jessica, brush your teeth and wash your hands to get rid of the grease. Lyon walked into his bathroom. The bathroom had three parts. One part was Lyon's part with a walk-in closet, a faucet, and a toilet, one part was Jessica's part with a shower and a faucet, and the last part was Robert's with 5 drawers, a bathtub, a shower, a toilet, and a walk-in closet. Lyon put toothpaste on his hands and washed them. Then, he put soap on his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. Jessica dumped half of the soap in her soap holder onto her hands, then poured a few drops of water on it. She slapped her hands together to make bubbles, then popped all of him. She took a towel from a drawer with Sunday-Saturday towels in it and dried her hands. Then, she put toothpaste on her brush and brushed her tongue. She licked her teeth and walked out of the bathroom. Meanwhile, Ben and Robert were having a contest to see how much they could shock the other person. Ben was Buzzshock and Robert was Wirecord. They drew electricity from a balloon. Ben shocked half of Robert's face and both of his arms. Robert shocked Ben's hair, eyes, nose, mouth, and torso. "Very impressive," said Ben, smiling. A figure took a couple of pictures behind them and left. Gwen and Kevin were on a date at Mr. Smoothie. Kevin was slurping a grilled chocolate cheese smoothie. "I can't quite taste the chocolate," he said. "This is no time for discussing smoothies. We have a mystery to solve here," said Gwen. "Yeah, right, I forgot. Who do you think the bank robber was?" asked Kevin. Yesterday, an unidentified person was robbing a few banks like Ding Dong Ditch Bank and Butter-Caramel Bank. Information about it was on a newspaper that Gwen was holding. "He sure robs banks with weird names," said Kevin. Ben was inside a camera factory that was connected to the Balloon's Bank. The owner of Balloon's Bank made a deal with the owner of the factory to use cameras made there to take videos of footage so no one would rob a bank without getting caught. Ben was looking at a video tape of a figure wearing an orange jacket and holding something. The robber blasted a beam at the camera, making it lose footage. Robert was outside the factory to keep guard. A figure was creeping up to Robert. He was wearing an all-black costume besides his arms. Robert turned into Treetanutofruit and trapped the figure in a mango. At the last second, the figure had touched the ground. The figure broke the mango with arms made of rock. Robert used a vine to throw the figure. The figure climbed up a ladder. His arms became made of skin again, then metal. Robert turned into Tentaslap and used a tentacle to drop the figure on the ground. The figure beat up Robert and snuck inside. Gwen and Kevin were inside Balloon's Bank. Kevin was holding the camera and tried to get the footage of the figure. Gwen was talking to the manager. "Are there any guards during when the bank was closed?" she asked. "I only assign three guards. One slacks off all the time. He was probably playing video games. One was a female that claims she saw the figure. The figure beat her up, and the lady drew her best a picture of him. The last is probably my best. He walks around, surveying every place he can. The figure must have watched him to find out when to come in the main room," replied the manager. "Can I see the picture that the second guard drew?" asked Gwen. The manager handed the drawing to Gwen. "Kevin, this looks like-" she started. The figure had knocked her down unconscious. "GWEN!" yelled Kevin, absorbing the camera and turning his hand into a mace. The figure picked up a table and blocked the punches Kevin was giving. The figure threw it like a top. Kevin jumped over it and knocked the figure down. The figure got up again and yanked some wires from the camera. He tied up Kevin with them and tripped him. He fell into the top and got knocked out. The figure left. Lyon was Jetray, flying fast to try to find Ben and Robert. Ssserpent knocked him down. "What are you doing, flying so fassst like that, child?" "Nothing I have time for," said Lyon, shooting an eye beam that knocked him down. Ssserpent used his arm to knock down Lyon. "You get in my way," said Lyon, flying super fast at Ssserpent and knocking him down. Ben and Robert were following some footprints, Lyon walked in. "You guys had fun? This is where the fun ends," he said, getting ready to transform. The figure blasted a beam that made a huge hole in the wall. "Give me the money," he said. "No," said the bank manager, as the three trix wielders transformed. "Paperstorm!" yelled Ben. "Boddarmor!" yelled Robert. "Cannonbolt!" yelled Lyon. "This should have some cool powers," he said. Ben stretched and tied up the figure. The figure blasted a red beam, tearing Ben. Robert generated spikes on his body, and ran up to the figure, knocking him down. He blasted a pile of rocks from his hand. They covered the figure. The figure ripped off his disquise, revealing himself. He was Aggregor. Aggregor got up. Lyon was behind him. He rolled at him, knocking him down. Ben slapped the Ultimotrix. "Ultimate Paperstorm!" he yelled. He turned his right hand into a long mace and knocked down Aggregor. Robert slapped the Robertrix. "Ultimate Boddarmor!" he yelled, shooting a whole bunch of spikes. Lyon got Aggregor inside of him. Aggregor blasted himself out. Lyon slammed the Oppositrix. "Opposite Cannonbolt!" he yelled. Lyon recaptured Aggregor, as well as Ben and Robert, who attacked Aggregor. Jessica walked in, and Aggregor teleported out of Lyon. He and Jessica teleported away. "Great. Now what?" asked Robert, turning back to normal. The other two did. Ben got a call on his cell phone. It was Gwen. She was talking fast. "Ben, I need your help. Aggregor has captured me and locked me, Kevin, and someone else in a glass sphere. You can find me at Ar-" The line went dead. Robert turned into Sharpmind, and used brain waves to try to track Gwen. He got a signal that was vanishing quickly. The two followed Robert, who was hovering as fast as he could. In a few minutes, the signal went dead. The trio were in Nevada. "You suppose they're at Area 51?" asked Ben. "I felt signs of aliens when I was tracking them," said Robert. "I guess so." "You think three is enough?" asked Lyon. "We should call other powered friends to help," said Ben, sending messages on his plumber badges. The messages were sent to Alan, Grandpa Max, Helen, Cooper, and Manny. Lyon also sent a message to Brainboom. Brainboom teleported the gang in. All of the gang teleported to Area 51, where Aggregor had Gwen, Kevin, and Jessica. Brainboom's group attacked while the three boys tried to free the other three. Soon, Aggregor defeated all of Brainboom's gang. Ben turned into Armodrillo and drilled through the glass sphere. Aggregor blasted a red beam at Robert, powering down the Robertrix. Lyon had to defeat Aggregor. He turned into Swampfire and blasted flamethrowers at him. After a lot of heat, Aggregor fired back and split Lyon up. Lyon regenerated and turned into Four Arms. Big mistake. Aggregor threw Lyon against the wall and blasted a beam of red energy at Lyon. Lyon got weaker, and his body turned whiter. Soon, all of Lyon was white besides his arms. Aggregor fired at his arms. "Once I am finished with your arms, you will be instantly killed," said Aggregor. "But-what-if-I-don't-have-any-arms?" asked Lyon, under pain. "Preposterous! Every human or alien has at least one arm!" "Except-" started Lyon, slowly slamming the Oppositrix. "Opposite Four Arms!!!" he finished. Lyon ran fast, slamming into Aggregor and knocking him down. He dropped his staff and tripped backward on it. Lyon dug a big hole in the ground, and dropped the dirt on Aggregor. The Oppositrix ran out of power. "All man!" he said. But then, he got an idea. He pulled the Fuso from his pocket and tossed it up. It turned into a portal. "Ben, Brainboom, jump in!" Brainboom levitated Ben into the portal, then flew in it. 5 seconds later, the fusion came out. "Braindrillo!" yelled Braindrillo, smashing the glass sphere by landing on it. Braindrillo blasted a lot of electricity from holes in his arms, lowering Aggregor's power. He fell to the ground. Manny picked him up and carried him to a Null Void Projector. He opened a portal and threw Aggregor in. "NOOOO!!!!" yelled Aggregor. His yell was faded away by the portal closing and him getting attacked by a Null Void Guardian. The fusion wore off. A lot of "Nice work!"s were given. "OK, how many 'nice works' were there?" asked Lyon. '' Aliens Used Lyon *Heatblast *Opposite Heatblast *Upchuck *Opposite Upchuck *Jetray *Cannonbolt *Opposite Cannonbolt *Swampfire *Four Arms *Opposite Four Arms Ben *Lodestar *Ultimate Lodestar *Ditto *Ultimate Ditto *Buzzshock *Paperstorm *Ultimate Paperstorm *Armodrillo Robert *Watagoo *Wirecord *Treetanutofruit *Tentaslap *Boddarmor *Sharpmind Trivia *Brainboom's team starts a group named B.R.A.I.N.Y. Category:Episodes Category:Lyon 9 episodes Category:Lyon 9 Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Final Fight Category:L9 Crossover Days Category:Ultimatehero